


Antelación

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado más de dos décadas desde la muerte de Steve Rogers. Tony ha continuado con su vida como aquel viejo héroe de guerra le hubiera gustado: llevando el legado Stark con la cabeza en alto... lejos de las drogas, alcohol y relaciones destructivas.</p><p>Una vida perfecta, prometedora y envidiable ante los ojos de los demás. Una débil casa de naipes para el joven desde la partida del capitán.</p><p>Todo hubiera continuado su curso sino fuera por lo que pasó después de aquella última visita a aquel viejo cementerio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antelación

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia surgió principalmente como una teoría de una historia que leí, una de varias que abundan en mi adorable cabecita pero que hasta el momento le pude dar forma que se pudiera entender. Una simple excusa para escribirla y publicarla hubiera sido el cumpleaños del Capitán América (?) pero como estoy padeciendo de dolor de cabeza desde hace días y la fecha ya ha pasado me dije: "Al diablo, necesito algo para alegrar mi existencia." 
> 
> Así que es un regalo caprichoso de mi para mi y he decidido compartirlas con ustedes.
> 
> Sería una continuación no oficial de "Regresiones"de Stony RS (StonyRS)
> 
> Si no han leído la historia se las recomiendo, habla de varios temas que les dejaran pensando y cuestionando todo lo que saben.
> 
> Fuera de eso espero que disfruten la lectura y cualquier sugerencia, comentario y kudos serán bien recibidos.

“Te he traído flores. Girasoles, se que son tus favoritas.”

Es el saludo que da Tony mientras se pone en cuclillas para quitar las flores secas y poder remplazarlas con las que había traído esta mañana nublada, típica de la época invernal en la que se encontraban. Se toma su tiempo en acomodarlas a su gusto y de paso quitar la mala hierva que hay cerca de aquella lapida antes de tomar asiento en el suelo y le cuente lo que ha hecho desde su última visita. 

Es una rutina que ha mantenido desde hace casi por más de dos décadas desde la muerte de aquella persona que le enseño lo que es el amor en su estado mas puro; amar y ser amado. Ser correspondido por su primer y único amor. Recuerda que los primeros años fueron difíciles para él, pues ¿como aprender a vivir sin aquella persona si estaba ahí para ti incluso antes de nacer? Lo único que lo ayudo a seguir adelante con su vida fueron aquellos recuerdos juntos, en especial en aquellos 3 años en aquel departamento en Massachusetts donde pudieron ser ellos mismos sin ser juzgados y aquella pastilla que le había entregado a Steve para acabar y liberarlo de su sufrimiento para que fuera feliz.

_“Dicen que cuando uno muere regresa al lugar que amo en vida.”_

_“Entonces te veré pronto.”_

Oh como espero que Steve regresará con él. Sabía de antemano que no sería posible, pues tenían tantos obstáculos por delante que incluso a el mismo le sorprende que lograran llevar su relación escondida tan lejos, pero una parte de él esperaba una mejora en el viejo capitán; quería ver sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo brillando de nuevo, su sonrisa dulce y cálida, sus hebras recuperando su tonos dorados y los brazos rodeándole con fuerza su menudo cuerpo como tantas veces anteriores dandole consuelo, escuchando promesas amorosas solo como aquel héroe de guerra solía hacerlo todas las noches antes de besarlo y hacerle el amor.

_“Aunque no sea yo, estarás conmigo.”_

Aquella frase es el único consuelo que se ha dado desde aquel entonces, se lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio desde aquel momento cuando contó las 221 respiraciones cansadas y esporádicas de Steve antes de abrazar la figura y soltar las lágrimas que ya no podía llegar a contener una vez que dejo de escuchar aquel débil retumbar de los latidos de aquel viejo y noble corazón.

Sabe que esta mejor en aquella dimensión donde ambos están juntos y han formado una pequeña familia en una casa en Malibú.

Y aunque sabe que su Steve es feliz, aun le duele saber que esa vida perfecta antes su ojos donde simplemente el no pude ser participe y experimentarla de primera mano pues aunque tuvo los primeros años felices con Steve, no puede evitar el sentimiento de la envidia invadir su cuerpo de aquel futuro que habían planeado juntos pues nunca se llevaría a cabo, y donde la única evidencia que tenía de aquel futuro eran aquellos dibujos que le habían sido entregados años atrás sin el conocimiento del autor.

Aun recuerda la rabia y envidia a su otro yo; el alcohol en su sistema mientras su boca soltaba miles de impropios y maldiciones al ver que los planes que tenía con el mayor nunca podrían llevarse al cabo, rompiendo en llanto al reconocer que el tenía perdida la batalla desde el momento en la que Steve se debilitó por primera vez. Le dolía saber aquel inevitable destino pero al menos podría cambiar el final.

“…He intentado continuar con mi vida como te hubiera gustado ¿sabes?” Le dice con leve nudo en la garganta, se la aclara para quitar aquella horrible sensación. “Terminé mis estudios, llevo las riendas de la empresa de mi padre… Incluso logré ser consultor en aquella organización de S.H.I.E.L.D”

Le sonríe a aquella lapida, pequeña y rápida pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. “Aun no puedo creer que Fury se enojara tanto por destruir uno de sus juguetes… No había visto a alguien tan enojado desde que anuncie la manufactura y venta de armas de la empresa.”

Suelta una pequeña carcajada agridulce al recordarlo; todo había sido a consecuencia de aquel atentado en la demostraciones de armas en Afganistán donde había sido secuestrado y mantenido cautivo durante 3 meses, tratándolo de obligar a mejorar sus armas sin saber que le estaban dando material para conseguir su propia libertad le había abierto los ojos del legado de su padre. ¡Vaya forma de proteger a los soldados que mueren a mano de tus propias creaciones que el mismo se encargo de mejorar!

No sabía en que momento sus risas terminaron en llanto; las memorias y traiciones de aquel entonces hacían desear aun mas la presencia del soldado. “Me haces tanta falta Steve.”

Se permite desahogarse, tener un momento de debilidad frente al único recuerdo de aquella persona que le dio consuelo cuando mas lo necesito. Trata de mantener aquellas memorias dolorosas de aquella época alejada y trató de concentrarse en las felices que tiene de Steve. 

Es un sabor agridulce, pues por mas que ha tratado de crear otros memorias felices siempre vuelve a su mente Steve. A aprendido a manejarlo, pues ha tratado de continuar con su vida como el siempre quiso fuera manteniéndose alejado de auto destruirse con sustancias ilegales y alcohol a causa de su ausencia, mas no puede pensar con culpa aquella época donde busco consuelo en los brazos ajenos con aquellas mujeres y ciertos hombres en camas ajenas donde el manejaba la situación tratando de recrear aunque sea un poco las caricias y besos que había probado y sentido por primera vez; poco le sirvió pues siempre terminaba extrañando aun más la sensación del soldado sobre su piel, más nunca dejó que otro hombre lo tomara pues será manchar su recuerdo más preciado.

Desconoce el tiempo en que tardo en volver a mantener la compostura, pero se siente que el peso que invade su pecho a disminuido un poco cuando termina de desahogarse y sacar sus demonios solo por un momento. Se levanta una vez que se ha tranquilizado y sacude la tierra que hay en sus pantalones, antes posar una mano en aquella lapida como forma de despedida antes de dar media vuelta para salir de aquel hermoso pero solitario cementerio.

Se pierde en aquel mar de gente en aquella vieja calle transitada e ignora la vibración que proviene de su bolsillo pues es lo más probable que sea un mensaje de Pepper solicitando su presencia en la empresa para terminar de firmar algunos papeles o por alguna junta de la directiva a la que no tiene ganas de ir.

No sabe que es lo que le hizo levantar la vista sacándolo de su ensoñación, tal vez fue por aquel golpe brusco en el hombro por aquel hombre de traje distraído hablando acaloradamente por celular; podría haber sido por aquella vieja señora exclamando en voz alta haber olvidado su paraguas de bolsillo al ver el cielo ennegrecido; o aquellos jóvenes riéndose a carcajadas que acababan de salir de aquel viejo cine, pero cualquiera que fuera la causa le hizo posar sus ojos castaños en aquella figura dolorosamente familiar.

Trata de abrirse paso en aquel mar de gente, escuchando quejas e impropios hacia su persona pero poco le importa ya que lo único que quiere es llegar lo más rápido que puede a aquella persona de rizos dorados que camina en sentido contrario dandole la espalda a unos cuantos metros dandole al castaño desventaja.

Desconoce el tiempo que ha tratado de llegar a su lado, su corazón latiéndole con fuerza en su pecho y sus manos frías a causa de la incertidumbre, tratando de caminar lo más rápido en aquel mar de gente que parecen estar ahí a propósito y así complicarle su propósito. Se le dificulta aun más al verlo dar vueltas inesperadas pero seguras pues eso lo hacen quedar un más lejos y hace que lo que ha ganado de ventaja se pierda y su ansiedad y nerviosismo crezca aun mas, algo que su pobre y maltratado corazón cree que ya no podría soportar debido al sufrimiento de aquella perdida que ha vivido desde los dieciséis.

Escucha el cielo tronar y con ello a la gente esparciéndose en el acto tratando de buscar un refugio para aquella lluvia que esta por llegar y con eso logrando que el mar de gente disminuya un número considerable pero aun así sigue logrando moverse con lentitud.

Suelta un quejido de desesperación y siente los ojos picarle a causa de la desesperación de ver aquella figura dar una vuelta en otro callejón a unos cuantos menos de distancia que le separan, empuja nuevamente a las pocas personas que se cruzan en su camino sin escuchar sus quejas ni el dolor de los moretones que es muy posible que adornen su cuerpo ahora a causa de ello, mientras acelera el paso a casi al punto de llegar a correr si era necesario.

Termina en medio de un pequeño parque de juegos infantiles, el aire cada vez mas fuerte anunciando la pequeña pero inevitable tormenta, moviendo las hojas de las copas de los arboles, arbustos y moviendo suavemente los pequeños columpios que hay cerca; lo busca con la mirada pero solo puede ver el parque yace desierto y con ello sus esperanzas rotas mientras trata de coger un poco de aire para sus pulmones para poder tranquilizarse, aunque sea un poco.

Toma asiento en una de las bancas cercanas, pues siente sus piernas flaquear, y se lleva ambas manos a su rostro como una forma de desaparecer la sensación de vacío y las ganas de llorar. Coge como una forma de eliminar aquella horrible sensación que lo esta invadiendo y por mucho que su cerebro trata de asociarlo con alguna palabra simplemente no puede, pues esta enfrascado de buscar una pronta solución a su inevitable ansiedad, tanto así esta bloqueado su cerebro que no se da cuenta que hay alguien enfrente suyo.

“Dicen que cuando uno muere regresa al lugar que amo en vida.”

Esa simple frase hace que su respiración errática se corte de golpe, dejándolo con una sensación de asfixia y sus ojos abiertos de par en par detrás de sus manos que cubren su rostro. Su corazón da un vuelco al escuchar aquello y más aun al identificar aquel tono de voz. Toma una pequeña tocada de aire antes de levantar la vista y toparse con aquellos familiares ojos azules como el cielo brillando de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Es tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo familiar: se demasiado joven, sospecha que a lo mucho a pasado a duras penas la etapa universitaria; su figura es alta pero menos robusta y un poco desgarbada en aquella ropa sencilla pero impecable; su cabello es corto pero al mismo tiempo más largo y peinado mas casual. Pero fuera de su apariencia juvenil puede ver el mismo color de aquellas hebras doradas; aquel tono rosado de sus mejillas que hacen juego con sus delgados labios y aquellos ojos azules que reflejan todo aquel cariño que creía perdido hace tantos años atrás.

“Te prometí que volvería a ver pronto.”

Sin mas preámbulos se arrojó hacia el, rompiendo en llanto y en palabras sin sentido al sentir aquellos brazos envolverle y atraerle con fuerza mientras siente la nariz de Steve enterrarse en su cabello castaño olfateando su champú. Siente el olor de aquel viejo pero familiar perfume del viejo Steve en su ropa y eso le tranquiliza, haciendo apretarlo con mas fuerza mientras entierra su nariz en el pecho del otro hombre, al sentir besos en su cabellera y pequeños susurros de pequeñas canciones dedicados hacia su persona como cuando era un niño.

Siente las primeras gotas heladas en su mejilla y como si eso fuera una señal rompen el asfixiante pero merecido abrazo después de tanto tiempo separados, por un momento teme que esta sea una despedida definitiva pero sus temores no se ven fundamentados al sentir sus manos entrelazadas para guiarlo a uno de aquellos edificios que hay cerca.

Durante el pequeño trayecto la lluvia cae con fuerza, el agua mojando sus ropas y el frío calando sus huesos. La tormenta les impide hablar a causa de los truenos y el viento impide escuchar otra cosa que no sea dicha tormenta. Pero a Tony no le importa en lo mas mínimo pues siente la mano de Steve envolver la suya e inexplicablemente se siente como aquel muchachito de 14 años que esperaba ansioso los mensajes del capitán.

Terminan llegando a su destino en un viejo pero acogedor edificio, subiendo las escaleras e ingresando al departamento del rubio aun tomados de la mano. Siente un pequeño tirón en el pecho al ver la decoración del lugar, quedando en medio de aquella pequeña sala de estar mientras que el rubio desaparece momentáneamente de su lado.

Hay cuadernos de bocetos en la mesa, los trastes limpios y ordenados, los muebles sacudidos, hay diferentes lápices de dibujo en una pequeña lapicera y hay una pequeña estantería con libros de historia y arte. Se acerca unos cuantos pasos a una libreta que se encuentra abierta sobre aquella mesita que hay en cerca del sillón y lo que que ve le corta la respiración, pues hay varios bocetos suyos como aquella vez cuando tenía quince y había ya varias libretas llenas con sus retratos.

Escucha los pasos pesados y el crujir de la ropa mojada acercarse y decide voltear a ver al rubio con dos toallas blancas en sus manos, no pierde tiempo en cruzar el pequeño espacio de la habitación antes de robarle un beso que han estado prolongado por demasiado tiempo.

Steve le responde el beso, siente los labios suaves, cálidos y firmes del castaño. El beso es suave y tierno como aquel primer beso prohibido hace ya tanto tiempo, y el rubio se siente embriagado con la sensación de esa pequeña victoria al probar lo que hace mucho tiempo tenía deseando en este nuevo cuerpo; puede percibir el sabor de café y pasta dental, las manos del castaño rodeando su cuello para atraerlo más a el.

El beso que inició de forma suave y tierno evoluciona rápidamente en un beso hambriento y necesitado. Siente sus pulmones dolerle a causa de la restricción de oxigeno, decide romper el beso pero a cambio sus labios recorren aquella piel morena hasta posarse en el cuello del otro, mordiendo, besando y saboreando mientras sus manos recorren el torso de aquella pequeña figura debajo de su ropa; suelta un gemido al sentir la mano del otro sobre su miembro sobre sus pantalones y decide que es una señal para quitarse su playera antes de guiarlos a su habitación.

Las ropas mojadas caen pesadas y desordenadas durante el recorrido, están más preocupados en sentir los besos y caricias del otro; cada prenda perdida era una forma de descubrir el cuerpo del otro de forma hambrienta, embriagados por recuperar todo ese tiempo perdido de la esencia del otro.

Gimen al mismo tiempo al sentir sus miembros chocando dolorosamente delicioso contra el otro, cortando sus respiraciones antes de volver a restregarse en el cuerpo del otro. Steve siente las manos de Tony recorre su espalda y decide volver a besarlo con hambre antes de posar sus ojos en esos deliciosos ojos castaños que tanto ha extrañado. Puede ver el amor y confianza reflejados en los ojos de aquel hombre, dandole un vuelto al corazón al ver que esa mirada no ha cambiado durante todos esos años de ausencia.

Es como volver a ver a Tony de tan solo dieciséis.

Tony lo atrae nuevamente hacia el, embriagándose con aquellas caricias tan familiares después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia acompañadas con aquello besos adictivos y el movimiento de caderas excitantes. Suelta un quejido de placer al sentir las manos callosas del rubio bajando hacia su zona intima, causándole un escalofrío de placer bajar por su espalda y abriendo suave e inconsciente sus piernas como una invitación clara para recibirlo. Con sus labios hinchados recorre la piel que queda a su alcance; muerde y besa cada tramo dandole su completa atención mientras saborea el sabor de aquella piel ajena que tanto ha extrañado, sus manos recorren aquella espalda memorizando su nueva figura, empezando por el cuello hasta bajar por su culo y volver encajar sus dedos a la altura por debajo de los hombros con cada embestida rozando sus miembros aunque este último movimiento cambia al sentir uno de aquellos largos dedos entrando a su cuerpo, causándole un gemido y encajando sus uñas en aquella espalda mientras trata de acostumbrarse a aquel intruso que le esta dando placer.

Steve se toma su tiempo para prepararlo, pues quiere memorizar aquel rostro sonrojado y la estreches de aquella entrada que poco a poco se empieza a abrir a causa suya, decide introducir un segundo dedo envuelto en aquella vaselina que tiene para curar sus heridas y cicatrices a causa de su trabajo ganándose otro hermoso gemido para el rubio antes de volver a su trabajo.

No sabe cuanto tiempo a pasado pero al castaño no le importa en lo más mínimo porque esta perdido en el placer de aquellos dedos dentro suyo, solo puede soltar palabras sin sentido al sentir los dedos abrirse como una tijera y rasguñar de manera juguetona aquellas paredes dentro suyo, causando arquearse y regalar una que otra mordida a su compañero, al parecer ocupado de restregarse aun más con cada gemido y una que otra mordedura en unos de sus lóbulos mientras su aliento se vuelve de cierta forma entrecortada.

Escucha un quejido al retirar sus dedos, pero pronto se ve sustituido por ambos alientos entrecortados cuando el rubio entra en un solo movimiento, causando un gruñido de placer por ambas partes; siente las paredes estrechas y calientes envolviendo su miembro, una parte suya desesperada por embestir de manera salvaje y otra preocupada por el placer de su compañero. Decide dar estocadas torpes y lentas a favor del castaño, pero con cada embestida ganaba nuevos gemidos que le pedían más rompiendo así el poco control que aun conservaba y daba embestidas cada vez con más fuerza y posesiva, escuchando los sonidos eróticos invadiendo la habitación, sintiendo aquellas uñas rasguñando su espalda y una mano posándose sobre su cabello jalando en el proceso mientras en cambio el muerde aquel hombro ajeno y suelta sus excitados gemidos otra la oreja de su amante.

Duran así durante un tiempo indefinido para ellos mientras la tormenta se desarrollaba afuera y ahogaba aquellos sonidos obscenos que abundan en aquellas cuatro paredes, la cama crujiendo suavemente debajo de ellos hasta que alcanzan esa parte de placer donde dan embestidas cada vez más salvajes hasta que el orgasmo los golpee de una buena vez.

Hay pequeños y perezosos besos por parte de ambos mientras acarician suavemente la figura del otro; Steve acaricia aquella melena oscura, es corta a comparación de la que llevaba en aquel entonces pero es lo suficientemente larga para notar aquellos rizos que le enloquecen, le regala un beso en la frente y en ambos párpados una vez que Tony cierra los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre su rostro.

Siente aquellos brazos abrazarlo y atraerlo más a el, Tony solo puede ronronear de placer al sentir aquellos brazos envolver su figura y recibir gustosamente los mimos y besos de Steve, a cambio el acaricia los costados y la espalda del rubio mientras suelta besos perezosos en aquel pecho, cuello y hombros sin importarle las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas, la tormenta continuando con fuerza o el olor a sexo que hay en la habitación.

“Volviste.”

“Te dije que lo haría, Tony.”

“Lo se.” Es la única respuesta que le da el castaño. Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando la lluvia como fondo. “Te extrañé, Steve. Me hiciste falta desde que te fuiste.”

“Siento haberme tardado.” Las manos acariciando la espalda del castaño de manera inconsciente.  Ese simple gesto relaja al castaño, mientras observa la cara del rubio arrugar ligeramente la frente, sabe que ese simple gesto inconsciente Steve no encuentra la forma de decir lo que piensa. Después de unos segundos su gesto se relaja pues al parecer encontró una forma de plasmar sus pensamientos. “Pero me siento agradecido por ello, no lo malinterpretes, Tony. Si, se que te hice falta y todos esos años separados nunca lo podremos recuperar pero nos hubieran visto con malos ojos, pues tu eras un menor de edad y yo fácilmente podría ser pasado como tu padre o tu abuelo; hubiera sido juzgado y enjuiciado por pedofilia, hubiera destruido el futuro prometedor que tenías incluso antes de empezar sin mencionar la poca tolerancia de homosexualidad en aquel entonces. Así que si, me alegro volver hasta ahora a tu vida pues ambos somos adultos con unos cuantos de diferencia donde ser homosexual no significa aparecer muerto en un nauseabundo callejón.” 

Tony solo pudo quedarse en silencio, absorbiendo y analizando aquellas palabras pues aunque le doliera un poco ha de reconocer que es cierto, habían tenido muchas cosas en contra en aquel entonces. En cierta parte se siente agradecido por toparse con Steve hasta este momento, pues el mundo estaba cambiando y de cierta forma todos aquellos sueños y planes de su juventud volvieron con más fuerza, ya que ahora simplemente era una realidad donde antes eran una linda fantasía años atrás.

Sus padres han muerto años atrás y aunque los extraña es un alivio para él ya que no tendía que recibir las miradas y el rechazo de Howard, la empresa estaba en su mejor momento y la sociedad estaba abriendo paso a aceptar los diferentes gustos sexuales que anteriormente se había encargado de ocultar, rechazar y juzgar.

“Quiero que estés a mi lado.”

“Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que me lo permitas.”

“¿Entonces estarás a mi lado siempre?”

“Si eso es lo que quieres, si, estaré a tu lado siempre.”

Con esa promesa ambos se dejar caer en los brazos de Morfeo, Steve abrazando posesivamente a Tony, mientras este último se acomoda y suelta un suspiro de satisfacción pues tienen un futuro por delante sin miedos de ser juzgados, ya no existen celos hacia su otro yo pues todo lo que necesita y ama esta a su lado de ahora en adelante.


End file.
